undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear The Living/Issue 10
This is Issue 10 of Fear The Living, titled Nothing Lasts. This is the fourth issue of Arc #2. Issue 10 I wake up, I still feel some pain from the bomb. I look next to me and John is fighting off the biters that are surrounding us. I slowly get up and grab for my pistol, only to see it´s broken. I grab a hatchet from the ground and start to hack away at the biters. ¨Finally your awake kid, took a while, there are to many for us to handle, quick in their¨ John says, he points at a door near us. I chop the biters heads in half that are blocking our path. When we open the door Felix is in there. He helps us push a desk to hold the door. They take out their pistols and I take out my hatchet, we look at the door, in case the biters break through the door. We hear a scream outside. ¨HELP, OPEN THE DOOR, PLEASE!¨ We hear Harry yell from the outside. We rush to the desk and start to push it, but we hear bloodcurdling screams, and the sound of chewing. Harry´s dead, and the biters are done with their meal, they go back to breaking down the door. ¨Fuck, where the hell do we go now¨ I yell, we are fucked. ¨I saw Evan get surrounded somewhere, we can go to where he is, save him, and get anyone else we can, then clear out these Biters¨ John says. ¨Evan got surrounded, we need to save him¨ I say, Evan is my best friend, I ain´t gonna let him die. The back door opens and Daniel is there, we all join him and rush out of the room. John leads the way, while we have to dodge pieces of the roof falling down. We reach the cafeteria and see Evan, Samantha, and Devin stepping back into a corner as the biters get closer to them. We don´t have enough ammo to save them. Devin looks at us, then at Evan and Samantha, he rushes into the herd, distracting them, giving Samantha and Evan enough time to reach us. Daniel and Samantha embrace, daughter and Father reunion. ¨We got to get Martha, and Karen, they were at the infirmary weren´t they¨ I say. ¨Yeah they were, let´s go¨ Daniel says. We reach the infirmary and see Martha being eaten, while Karen is hiding behind something. ¨MARTHA¨ Daniel yells, he tries to run to her body, which is being eaten, but we hold him back. I chop off the biters heads and Daniel walks up to Martha. He holds her hand, and shoots her head. ¨I´m so sorry Daniel¨ I tell him, hoping to comfort him. ¨It´s not your fault, just. hell, let´s just get Karen and get out of here¨ Daniel says. I look next to me and see Samantha is crying, really hard, Daniel grabs her and they both cry. Karen walks up to me, she hugs me as she cries. ¨Don´t worry Karen, you´ll get out of here alive¨ I tell her. We leave the room, we go upstairs, carefully avoiding a herd of biters. We start to search for people, we reach a part of the floor where it´s split in half, the bomb must have blown that part off. ¨Guys, Help¨ Allison says, she comes out of a door, takes out a knife and starts killing Biters approaching her. The bad part is that she is on the other side of the hole. They take out there guns and kill the biters, I look at Allison, who is scared. ¨How am i gonna get over there, there is no stairs on my side¨ She says. ¨Just jump over here, its the only thing you can do¨ I tell her. ¨What, I can´t, I won´t be able to reach you¨ She says. ¨Do it, please it´s the only thing you can do¨ I yell to her, with desperation in my voice. The radio turns on and Wesley talks on it again, ¨Tick Tock, another bomb goes off¨ He says. I look near Allison and see a red thing ticking. ¨Allison get the fuck over here, the bomb is over there¨ I yell to her. But I´m to late, the bomb goes off and rubble falls all around. I look at where Allison was, tears start to swell in my eyes, I fall to my knee´s, no longer wanting support, I fall down and start to cry hardly. I don´t want support, I want Allison. I turn around onto my back. I look at the sky which is visible now, and utter one scream, as the sound of biter groans become visible. That scream was ¨WEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY¨. Issues Category:Issues Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Fear The Living